1. Field of the Invention
Microwave Actuated Steam Generator.
2 Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various types of equipment have been devised and used in which electric energy either by resistance elements or other heat generating means is used to heat water or transform the same to steam. Such prior art devices have the operational disadvantage that the water is transformed to steam while in a conduit or container, and as a result the electrical energy used not only heats the water but the container or conduit. This heating of the container or conduit in which the water is disposed results in substantial heat losses due to heat transfer through the material defining the container or conduit, as well as through radiation of heat from the container or conduit.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a device and method of using the same in which microwave energy is directed onto a spray or mist of finely divided droplets of water that have a large aggregate surface area and are disposed within a confined space. Due to the microwave energy impinging directly on the mist of droplets of water, which droplets in the aggregate have a large surface area, there is a high electrical efficiency in transforming the energy of the microwave into heat energy in which the droplets are volatilized to form pressurized steam that flows from the confined space for conventional uses such as heating or power purposes.
Another object of the invention is to supply an apparatus and method of using the same to transform water to pressurized steam by a simple, dependable, economical means and one that requires no burning of fossil fuels at the source of transformation, but instead uses electrical energy that may be generated at a remote location.
Another object of the invention is to supply an apparatus and method of using the same in which electrical energy is only utilized when water is being transformed to steam, and with such transformation being effected almost instantly after the apparatus of the present invention has been actuated.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention over the prior art will become apparent from the following description of a preferred form thereof, and from the drawings illustrating that form.